Mobile robotics has been actively researched for decades, yet only recently has mobile robotics begun to get traction in industrial applications. One of these industrial applications is the field of autonomous robotic navigation, which includes mapping, navigation, path planning, and obstacle avoidance.
In order for robotic navigation to work for developers of industrial solutions, SLAM technology that works for an entire structure (e.g., building) is required. SLAM is a technique used by a robot (or an autonomous vehicle) to build a map within an unknown environment, while at the same time keeping track of the robot's vehicle's current position.
Many SLAM systems used in academic research were developed for limited deployments, such as trials and experiments. These trials and experiments were typically conducted in limited areas of a building, such as a single room, a hallway, or a wing of the building. As such, these SLAM systems were never required to implement the accuracy and precision needed to cover large buildings and multiple-floor buildings, such as is typical of industrial buildings.